


Выбери сторону, Мерфи

by Alex_Kollins



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - Выбери сторону, Мёрфи, - напоследок бросил Беллами, желая продолжать пререкаться не больше, чем Джон.- Однажды я уже выбрал вашу сторону, и вот к чему это привело.





	Выбери сторону, Мерфи

Луна ярко освещала небольшой пруд, около которого, обнимая Эмори, устроился Джон Мёрфи, рассматривающий своё отражение. Где-то позади проходила вечеринка по случаю победы над Первыми. Ведь многие из жителей Санктума также примкнули к землянам, потому что сами со временем поняли, что ошибались. Первые не были Богами, как они думали; это их осознание и сыграло решающую роль.

Теперь, когда Рассел с женой заключены в тюрьме, а Джозефина мертва, земляне могли отпраздновать победу: битва, наконец, действительно была закончена. Кроме того, они в очередной раз не сожгли планету.

Вот только Джона не пригласили: Беллами был категорически против того, чтобы «этот предатель» присутствовал. Нет, Блейк, конечно, не отправил его в изгнание, как это случилось ещё на Земле, но видеть тоже не хотел. В каком-то плане это был уже плюс.

Тем более на защиту Мёрфи, на удивление, встала Кларк. Узнав о ситуации, она, вероятнее всего, поняла его, вот только сказала, что чип — это не выход. В конце концов, если он и попадёт в Ад, то точно не один.

— Мы можем уйти, ведь и за щитом как-то выжили, — нерешительно произнёс Мерфи, кидая небольшой камушек в воду.

— Он одумается, Джон, — уверенно отозвалась Эмори. — Он сам не так чист, как ему кажется. Уходить — это не выход.

— Чтобы каждый раз видеть этот упрекающий взгляд? Очень прямо хочется.

— Если бы ты не переметнулся к Джозефине ради бессмертия, ничего этого бы не было, — послышался голос Белламиза спиной Джона и Эмори. Повернувшись, они заметили не только его, но и Кларк: оба стояли буквально в нескольких шагах, будто не решаясь подойти ближе.

— Чего хотели? — напрямую спросил Мёрфи, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Мы вроде вам не мешали. Кстати, вечеринка? Видимо, частичка от Джозефины в тебе всё-таки осталась. Теперь Кларк умеет веселиться.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы на вечеринке были и вы. Вы тоже наша семья, — спокойно ответила Кларк, пропуская мимо ушей едкие слова Джона.

— Да неужели, Кларк? Напомнить, как кое-кто меня предателем назвал? Да, Беллами?

Беллами промолчал: разговаривать на самом деле ему вообще не хотелось. Раньше он искренне доверял Мёрфи, пусть некоторые поступки порой и выводили его из себя. Однако, когда тот примкнул к Джозефине ради бессмертия, это стало последней каплей. От прежнего отношения ничего не осталось; иногда даже казалось, что не стоило доверять Джону и до этих событий. В голове у Беллами постоянно мелькала одна и та же мысль: Мёрфи не изменился и не изменится.

— Послушай, я понимаю: ты зол, но и натворил немало дел. Каждому дан шанс исправиться.

— И кому-то уже не первый, — словно невзначай намекнул Белл.

— Тебе ли говорить, Беллами?! Напомнить, как именно из-за тебя я чуть не погиб, потому что ты решил меня утопить? Знаешь, а я ведь умер! — Джон подступил к Блейку вплотную. — Я умер, и я был там. А ты нет. Вы думаете, что умереть — это так здорово, так по-геройски. Только вот некоторые попадут в Ад. И я очень даже туда не хочу. А ты знаешь, что это? Нет, Беллами. Не знаешь, — после этих слов Джон резко развернулся, силясь успокоить разбушевавшиеся эмоции, и уселся обратно рядом с молчавшей Эмори.

Не отвечая, Беллами продолжал наблюдать за тем, как Джон, нашедший место своей злости, кидал камушки в воду, вот так просто. Теперь множество мыслей спутались в кашу; впрочем, последние слова Мёрфи заставили серьёзно задуматься. Может, тот действительно прав? Кто знает, могло ли всё сложиться иначе, если бы он тогда не пытался утопить Джона; встал бы в таком случае он на сторону семейства Лайтборн.

— Ах да, забыл. Беллами меня бы не задушил, если бы кое-кто не медлил. Да, Кларк? — криво усмехнувшись, добавил Мёрфи, повернувшись к Кларк и Беллами вполоборота.

— Мне жаль, Мёрфи, — глухо отозвалась Кларк. — Мне жаль, что так случилось.

— Джон, пойдём на вечеринку. Раз приглашают, не будем отвергать предложение, — наконец, вклинилась в разговор Эмори, пытаясь немного разрядить ситуацию. Она знала: в итоге Беллами тоже примет Джона со всеми его недостатками. Всё же они жили в космосе целых шесть лет и не поубивали друг друга — это чего-то да стоило.

Устав спорить, Джон молча кивнул в знак согласия, вместе с Эмори вставая на ноги.

— Не тебе меня судить, Беллами. Запомни это. И ещё раз попытаешься меня утопить — я сделаю в ответ тоже самое.

— Выбери сторону, Мёрфи, — напоследок бросил Беллами, желая продолжать пререкаться не больше, чем Джон. — Тогда не будет никаких претензий.

— Однажды я уже выбрал вашу сторону, и вот к чему это привело.

Закончив на том разговор, Джон и Эмори без лишних слов двинулись в замок, где продолжалась вечеринка; Беллами и Кларк, переглянувшись, последовали за ними. Никто из четверых не предполагал, что ждёт дальше, однако Эмори в данный момент улыбалась, слегка приподняв уголки губ. Несмотря на многое сказанное, она не могла не заметить: взаимопонимание между Блейком и Джоном сдвинулось, наконец, с мёртвой точки. Так может они, в конце концов, смогут действовать вновь, как одна команда? Время покажет.


End file.
